Sa'luk
Sa'luk Is A Villain That Served In Second-in-Command. Powerfully Fight With Hands, and Villainous Chaos of Destruction, and He Appeared In All of Kingdom Hearts Video games and Movies. Biography The Return Of The Chasers Sa'luk served as the second-in-command of the Forty Thieves under Cassim. He always hated Cassim being his superior but went along with it. He aids in an attack on Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding to steal the oracle staff. They were thwarted by the heroes and forced to flee. Back at the lair of the Forty Thieves he talks to Cassim of what happened when he was jumped by Aladdin, who thought he was saving his father, not knowing that he was a member of the Forty Thieves. Sa'luk desired to kill Aladdin and the others who came with him but Cassim said that Aladdin should take "the challenge". Sa'luk says that he will be the one to test Aladdin and fights him in a brutal battle until he is thrown off of a cliff. After fighting off a shark Sa'luk resurfaces with vengeance consuming his mind, drawing the Heartless to him, and he decides to use them. He tells the lead palace guard Razoul the location of the lair of the Forty Thieves in hopes of Cassim and Aladdin being captured. When he finds out that they weren't there he tells Razoul that Aladdin's father is the king of thieves, getting him arrested. Sa'luk then returned to the Forty Thieves' lair. There he rallies the few thieves that alluded capture to join him, to accept him as the new leader, to which they eventually agree. When Cassim returns they take him as their prisoner, but his companion Iago escapes. With the aid of the stolen oracle staff Sa'luk forces Cassim to ask the oracle where the Vanishing Isle will appear. The group then heads there. At the Vanishing Isle they are found by the heroes and then dispatched. When the heroes enter the temple on the Isle he confronts them on a giant, floating, rotating golden hand with the Hand of Midas on it. They have a large battle but Sa'luk eventually realizes that he can't win by himself. He summons Heartless to aid him and the battle rages on. Eventually Cassim thought of a way to defeat Sa'luk. He grabbed the Hand of Midas and throws it. Sa'luk desperately grabs it, unknowing of its power. As he began to gloat he saw that his arm was turning gold and barely had enough time to scream until he was a full gold statue. Cassim took the Hand of Midas from his hand, and Sa'luk fell off of the giant hand into the water below. Dark Of The Wars Wrecklessly, Sa'luk Was Turned From Gold statue To Reverting The Dark Villain, Thanks To End of Aladdin III... He Fought Out! Sa'luk Roared In His Impact To Conquer Agrabah Again, Along With Mozenrath, and Jafar. Sa'luk Revived And He Will Comes Along With Tripod Zarak. He Crusades The High-Tech Weapon Whereas Been Eliminated With a Explosive Blow. Sa'luk Met Sora and Commanders To Fight Off Again, And Sa'luk Finally Exploded. Mozenrath and Jafar Has Retreated along With Eggman, Gaston, and Decepticons. Universe XP Kingdom Hearts Strategy Sa'luk is a brute force combatant. At the start of the fight he is alone. You should try to hit him quickly but then escape so that he can't pummel you with powerful blows. After a while he gets the aid of Heartless. Don't be too distracted by the Heartless and continue attacking Sa'luk, but fight the Heartless if they begin to overtake you. Video A video of Sa'luk from Aladdin and the King of Thieves. Category:Disney Villains Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Disney Characters